Inverse Role
by Romadrox8975
Summary: A continuation of my fic and a celebration of Predatorweek.


Serena tried to contain her enthusiasm and reddish cheeks she was not ashamed. She could laugh at how tender Yuri was with that girlish maid uniform, it had a short skirt and the typical white stockings on his legs. He even had pigtails in his hair.

The blue-haired girl tried to talk, trying to contain her laughter, "You look pretty, I dare even say you're cute wearing that."

Yuri was blushing, trying to be serious in this situation he rolled his eyes. He had lost a bet she made with him.

This was a really silly situation, someone had left a maid suit in Serena's room by accident and when she found it she thought it was one of Yuri's silly games. When she asked him first it turned out that it was nothing like that. So as not to leave the maid uniform to waste away, both of them played a game of darts. Yuri made a statement that if one of the two won, the other one had to wear it. Luckily for her, fate was in Serena's favor, she had defeated Yuri.

And now because of wanting to see Serena in a maid suit and tease her a bit and maybe have some sex, Yuri was in this situation.

Serena approached him and put her hand under his chin for him to see her face, she copied his ridiculous smirk to annoy him. "But that's what happened my dear Yuri, don't you like it?" Yuri was bright red as he bit his teeth, although he knew very well that he would have done the same to her if she were in this situation.

"Just let us get this over with, what do you want me to do?" Yuri said embarrassed, his face was on fire.

She approached him and looked at his face "Fulfil my wishes." Yuri raised an eyebrow and without realizing it Serena threw him to the bed, lifting her skirt, she chuckled. "You put on the panties I gave you. "

The pantyhose was a pink luxor with a ribbon that belonged to Serena who also gave them to accompany the maid's costume.

Yuri rolled his eyes at the answer and with his cheeks flushed just answered her. "You forced me to wear them."

Serena chuckled, then noticed the bulge that was forming in the panties. "Yuri, Yuri, you were willing," She said in a sassy tone that made the poor man tremble. "We can't let the little guy go to waste over something that's not true , Mini Yuri can't stay that way. "

She... She just named his member.

"Let's start." Serena pulled off Yuri's panties and saw how hard he was, she chuckled. "Don't worry I'll help you." She began to stroke him slowly with her hand. "Quiet mini Yuri, nothing will happen." Then she started licking his tip, making the maid Yuri bite her lips.

With her other hand available Serena began to approach the hole in Yuri's butt and penetrate it with her finger.

The boy shouted in surprise, then levelled her with a deadpan "Really?"

Serena stopped and she smirked at him. "I wanted you to feel good."

"I see then-AHHHHH." She had inserted a second finger, all this was for vengeance because he did the same to her the last time.

She continued licking the end of his rod until she wanted to try something new, she took both fingers out of his ass. "You'll love it." Yuri wondered what she wanted to say until he saw that the girl started to take off her shirt and her bra, leaving her melons bouncing in front of her.

"Is… Is this? What I think it is?"

"You've always talked to me about how you would like me to use my breasts in your member and well, I just want to fulfil that desire for you."

All this was already too strange for him, Serena pleasing him in that way, something strange was happening, why would she do something like that… at least of course, she is doing it to apologize for something.

"Wait you're doing all this to apologize right?" Serena stopped when Yuri asked that question. She blushed, it was there when he realized that was the reason. "Whoa, you had to tease me with Maid's suit to make it look like you were bothering me."

"Ughhh, yes." She looked to the other side trying not to look at him.

"We haven't discussed what happened that night." Yuri said lowering his head a little but not enough to keep him from looking, he felt guilty. "It's my fault for being so abrupt that night, I know you were kidding but I was really scared. "

"It's basically my fault, ughhhh." Serena said as she scratched her head "I was an idiot for breaking our promise not to kiss."

Part of Yuri was satisfied by the sincerity of Serena but another part of him wanted to make fun of her because of how vulnerable she sounded.

Yuri took her by her chin and watched her beautiful eyes. "I would never bother you, you know that nothing would ever end with one of our games and you know it." He began to purr in her ear making the girl blush. "Please, take care of me. "

Serena blushed as much as she could until she had a smirk on her face, she had noticed something. "Then you like to be dressed as maid?" Yuri's typical smirk changed immediately. "Because, to tell the truth, you sound too nice when you moan like that. "

Blushing and looking both ways, he gave an answer. "Maybe." He felt the sensation that he was beginning to like this but he knew he would have his revenge.


End file.
